1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements of remote hi-hat apparatus, and more particularly to using the foot pedal of the first (master) hi-hat to operate the remote (slave) hi-hat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the constantly growing and evolving art of modern drumming there is a trend to use remote wire hi-hats besides the standard hi-hat in a drum set.
In that case each hi-hat apparatus has its own foot pedal. Some drummers use the remote hi-hat and play it using only sticks, without the foot pedal. If they want to use the remote hi-hat which has its own pedal and flexible cable for transmission they have to shift their foot from one pedal to another and that can be rather confusing and restricting for the performance.